In The Real World
by YoyoString
Summary: Twins Chara and Frisk were rescued and adopted from the streets at the age of six by the Dreemurr family. Now, with their adopted triplet Asriel, they will dig through the mysteries and beat away the monsters of middle school at the same time as fighting the memories that refuse to stop plaguing them. Undertale thing where Frisk and Chara are twins and Asriel is adopted brother!
Facing the school, both twins Chara and Frisk had never felt more scared. Not even in the dark alleys where they had been found as 6-year-olds.

"I don't wanna go in, Chara..." murmured Frisk, leaning on her sister. Chara poked the girl's side in a Taser, and she laughed when her nearly-identical twin jerked away squealing. "Doesn't matter what we want anymore, does it? You're the one who suggested it in the first place, anyways."

Frisk paused. "Mom... said she'll be there. Right? She's gonna be there." Chara paused. "Yeah. And so will the other, ya know? They'll be there." She put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Besides, I'm gonna be there, too! And so it'll be fine, no matter what happens. It's not like... uh..." she trailed off, getting more subdued. "... It'll be okay." She gave Frisk a genuine smile, very different from her rosy-cheeked wide-eyed creepy face, her startling red eyes gleaming.

"High school can't be that bad." Frisk sighed. Her worry was not only for herself, for her own generally quiet nature and how she might not be able to survive in a society where you had to be hardened with determination. She already was hardened enough; determination had been the single guide for both girls when they had been stuck by themselves in a complex city of ragged people and unfriendly surroundings. But her sister. Chara's red eyes. Her rather terrifying expressions. The way she walked, the things she did, her movements... everything about her was going to be either made fun of or feared by the other people in their school. "Chara, uh..." Frisk poked her sister. "Hmm?"

"Can you, uh, try not to... seriously damage anyone? Emotionally and physically, I mean." Chara gave her a look.

"I mean, I'm gonna _try,_ but you know. If someone's acting like one of those jerks back from where we came from-" Frisk winced; she was usually the one who would flinch at any mention of their old lives while Chara would rant carelessly about it, "-then they're gonna get what was already coming to them. Sorry if it bothers you," she added, seeing the stricken expression on her twin's face, "but I'm not letting them go like that time." Sighing, Frisk leaned into her sister. "I know. It's fine. Whatever. Just-"

"Howdy! Wow, you guys are fast. I'm so tired just from running this far..." The blonde-haired green-eyed rowdy third sibling barged in between the sisters, grinning with obvious overexcitement. Frisk rolled her eyes while Chara shoved at him. "Rei, you're such a big goat." There were many reasons the girls called their adopted triplet (and their parents, when they weren't within hearing range) a goat. First of all, all three of their adopted family members were big-boned and clumsy in general; tripping over many things and knocking over objects. Which annoyed Toriel very much. And another thing: They all had soft, silky and thick white-blonde hair (except for Asgore's beard, which was obviously rougher than his hair but still soft in terms of beards) that Toriel would always make sure stayed neat. Although somehow, poor Asriel always ended up with messy hair that stuck out in the most impossible angles no matter how hard his mother tried. Lastly, all three of the blondes had a tendency to crash into things with their whole body, ramming into things with themselves like goats rammed their horns into things. All in all, whether on purpose or not, the twins' adopted family were decidedly human personifications of a goat family.

"I-I'm not a goat!" protested poor Asriel, turning red. He sighed and shook his body, trying to relax it from the run he had just made and catching his breath. Chara made a face at the sweaty smell rising from him and punched him lightly in the arm. "Are _too_ , ya idiot. The day literally just started and you already smell like a goat!" Frisk smothered giggles rising from her throat and, circling around the other two to get behind them, pushed her brother and sister forwards. "We're already late, guys. C'mon, let's go! Faster!" The three high schoolers laughed and teased each other all the way to the morbid-looking doors of their new school, and when Frisk looked over her shorter brother's head into Chara's reflective red eyes, both twins gave each other a little smile that ensured that they were both content with this new life.


End file.
